Johnathon Van Cowan
This character was created by Rockgirl Johnathon is the 2nd oldest son of Margret and Alexander Van Cowan and the 3rd oldest child. He is the younger brother of Elizabeth Van Cowan and Marcus Van Cowan (stillborn) and the older brother of Arthur Van Cowan (killed) and Kayliegha Van Cowan. He is currently in his sixth year at Hogwarts an is in Gryffindor. History Early Life The Van Cowan's were a wealthy half-blood family that owned a farm in the wizarding world. Johnathon lived with his brothers and sisters and parents in the wizarding world. Johnathon helped his parents take care of his younger siblings, Arthur and Kayliegha. Johnathon always got in trouble with his parents for blowing things up. When Elizabeth went to Hogwarts in 1991, Johnathon was nine years of age and when he heard his sister got into Gryffindor. During the same year as Harry Potter. 1st Year When Johnathon when to Hogwarts himself, his sister was in her third year and he got sorted into Gryffindor as well. He is seen sitting next to Elizabeth and hugging her. That night he also meets Harry, Hermione and Ron in the great hall. Johnathon does all his classes in his first year and, like most people, is scared that Sirius Black was going to come to Hogwarts. He is seen to spend most of his time with is older sister in his first year since he was a bit shy to make new friends. At the end of the year, Elizabeth and Johnathon are seen celebrating next to each other along with Johnathon's new friend Max Anderson. 2nd Year Johnathon comes back for a new year at Hogwarts with Mad eye teaching Defence against the dark arts. Johnathon and Max enjoyed how Mad eye thought them and soon loved going to the subject. Along with that the Tri Wizard Cup was held that year and Max and Johnathon watched the people put there names in the cup, even laughing when Fred and George had an epic fail. Johnathon also made other friends and hung out with them more often. During the challenges, he is seen watching excitably. At the end of the year, Johnathon celebrates with his sister and friends. He also meets his sisters best friend Alexia Weasley. 3rd Year This is the year the youngest of the Van Cowan siblings Kayliegha joins Hogwarts and, like the other members of the family, she is in Gryffindor. To Johnathon, this seemed like any other year until he was forbidden to do magic at the school, since the Van Cowan were one of the families that believed Harry about Voldemort, Elizabeth, Johnathon and Kayliegha both joined the D.A, in the hopes of learning better defences against the dark arts. Unknown to either Johnathon and Kayliegha, their parents were in the Order so when they see the photo, they're supprised to see their parents there. Elizabeth knew her parents were in the Order and explained everything to them. On the holiday, Johnathon asked his parents about the Order and Margret told him, Kayliegha and Elizabeth everything and Elizabeth told them that there was a photo of the original members in a newly formed group called the D.A. Alexander said with a new war, they need new members. When the three went back to school, Elizabeth was stressing because of her OWLs which Kayliegha said needed to be handled by a classic, Van Cowan relax day. At the end of the year, since Elizabeth passed her OWLs, the three celibrated. 4th Year WIP Category:Male Characters Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Gryffindors Category:Rockgirl Category:Harry Potter Non-Canons Category:Wizards Category:Good Wizards Category:Good characters Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants